versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Younger Toguro
Toguro (frequently referred to as Younger Toguro), is a major antagonist in the first few arcs of Yu Yu Hakusho. Background Fifty years before the start of the series, Toguro, along with his older brother, and Genkai, his "wildcat" of a lover, built a dojo together and had several people attending. However, all of this was ruined when a demon named Kairen, who was the favored contestant in the Dark Tournament fifty years prior, massacred and swallowed all of Younger Toguro's pupils and colleagues, forcing Younger Toguro into the Dark Tournament as a "guest". For three months Younger Toguro disappeared but returned the day before the tournament with a formed team; which included his brother and Genkai. Younger Toguro and Kairen worked their way to the Final Rounds, and each fought the other, with Younger Toguro killing Kairen and coming out as the victor, which would greatly resemble his future fight against Yusuke Urameshi. Younger Toguro's mind, however, had been incredibly warped. When given a chosen prize, both he and his brother chose to be demons, while Genkai, out of anger, wished to never be involved in the tournament ever again. The Toguro Bros. later enlisted their opponents into their group of followers, under the premise that they will one day have a rematch. Sometime after this, the brothers met Karasu and Bui, whom they had easily defeated. Either before or after this, Karasu and Bui had worked their way into Sakyo's forces. This would eventually lead to him meeting Yusuke Urameshi and his friends, giving him new foes whose strength he wanted to test. Stats Attack Potency: Town Level (Can stop unrestrained blasts from Yusuke, whose restrained blasts destroyed several miles of a forest.) Speed: High Hypersonic (Can keep up with Yusuke, who is able to block and intercept his air bullets.) Durability: Town Level '(At 80%, tanked the Spirit-Gun from Yusuke that destroyed several miles of a forest.) 'Hax: Healing, Soul Manipulation. Intelligence: Above Average (Became the master of a martial arts dojo, and one of the most prodigious fighters in the human world.) Stamina: High (Endured an extremely long fight with Yusuke.), Low in 100% of 100% mode (Extended efforts in this form will make his muscles explode and kill him.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Martial Arts:' Toguro has decades of combat experience. He uses practical and powerful strikes. Before becoming a demon, he was the head of a dojo and taught several students. *'Demon Energy (Yoki):' Afte Toguro became a demon, he gained the ability to use demonic energy. He can unleash his aura to harm weaker beings. The aura that he emits at 80% of his power outright kills and harms weaker demons. Can use his aura to repel foes in an omnidirectional area, as well as to fire individual shots of it. *'Muscular Augmentation:' By controlling the flow of Yoki in his muscles, he can make his body grow stronger. He normally fights using a range of 20% to 80%, but he when he gets serious he can reach his 100%, and by forcing himself to his absolute limit, he can reach the 100% of 100%, which is equivalent to his 120%. *'Soul Absorption:' When in his 100% form, he needs to maintain his body by absorbing souls. *'Air Bullets:' At his 100%, Toguro is able to shoot bullets of air just by flicking his thumb. These air bullets are potent enough to eviscerate weaker demons with single shots. He is able to fire them at a machine gun-like pace. *'Regeneration:' By directing Demon Energy to his muscles, he can accelerate the pace of his healing, being able to regenerate having parts of his flesh torn off. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *As a B-Class demon, is superior to C-class demons, who can break armor stronger than diamonds. *Can effortlessly kill normal humans with a single poke to the head. *Can send someone flying over a dozen kilometers with a casual punch. *Sent Yusuke flying several miles with a few punches. *Able to create shock waves with a single punch. *Carries the Dark Tournament Ring, which weighs over 1,000 tons, on his back with no issue. *Proceeded to destroy said arena with a single punch. *Kicked his older brother flying several kilometers with a single kick. *Punched his brother several miles away from an island. *Can create a fissure by just punching the ground. *Effortlessly pierces Kuwabara's chest with his fingers. *Can flick his fingers so hard, that they create air bullets capable of killing lesser demons and hurting Yusuke. *The air from the swipe of his arm can destroy chunks of an arena. *At 80%, can create massive craters by just punching the ground. *At 100%, stopped a punch from Yusuke with just a finger *At 120%, completely halted the forward motion of Yusuke's most powerful Spirit-Gun. Speed/Reactions *At 20%, he was faster than Yusuke and Kuwabara when he first met them, when they called bullets slow. *Not even at 100%, he was stated to be faster than Hiei, who beat a demon who could punch 100 times per second. *Has no problem keeping up with Genkai. *Disappeared from Kuwabara's sight and struck before he noticed. *Was able to manhandle an uncuffed Yusuke without any issue. *Can flick his fingers so fast, that they produce air bullets that Yusuke can barely avoid. *Can keep up and even overwhelm Yusuke multiple times. Durability/Endurance *Superior to C-class demons, who can survive falling in lava. *More durable than Bui, who survived Hiei's Dragon Absorption. *Withstood getting his shoulder destroyed by Kuwabara. *A spirit gun blast from Yusuke that sent him several miles out of the stadium only destroyed his glasses. *Barely fazed by the barrage of punches from Yusuke. *At 80%, took no damage from Yusuke's spirit gun. *At 80%, shrugged off Genkai's Spirit-Gun. *Withstands a cuffed Yusuke's Spirit-Gun with no injury. *Withstood a near full powered Spirit-Gun with only a slightly injured neck. Skill/Intelligence *Was a famous demon slayer who trained people from around the world. *Avenged his students by killing Kairen, the demon who killed them. *Won the Dark Tournament and became a demon along with his brother. *Worked as hired guns for 50 years along with his brother. *Defeated Bui and Karasu and spared them to allow them to train for a rematch. *With his brother, threw the fight with Yusuke and Kuwabara so their true employer, Sakyo, could collect greater winnings. *On Sakyo's orders, effortlessly murdered Tarukane, the one who kidnapped Yukina. *Confronted Yusuke and intimidated him into entering the Dark Tournament. *Fought several of his team's battles on his own and won. *Killed the demon enforcers and Tournament Committee when they learned of Sakyo's plans. *Fought Genkai, his former teammate, and lover, and killed her. *Almost killed his sadistic older brother when he tried to cheat and insulted Genkai. *Attacked and nearly killed Kuwabara to make Yusuke fight harder. *Gave Yusuke the fight of his life and almost killed him. *Willingly went to the deepest depths of hell for his crimes and failures. Powerscaling In the Dark Tournament Arc, Toguro is the strongest character, along with Yusuke, so up to that point, only Yusuke at his best should be able to scale to him. Weaknesses *His 100% form requires the consumption of souls. *His 100% of 100% form destroys Toguro's muscles if he overexerts himself. *Extremely honor-bound. Absolutely refuses to make use of unfair tactics. Sources Yu Yu Hakusho Wiki Dynamo1212's DeviantArt (Permission granted to NocturnBros) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Shueisha Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Demons Category:Martial Artists Category:Town Level Category:High Hypersonic Category:Healing Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Anti-Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Super Form Users